Delinquents
The delinquents are a group of students that currently stand near the incinerator. Like the placeholder nurse and Rival-chan, they are not fully implemented and cannot be recognized by Info-chan. Members *Delinquent Rival, the leader. *Mini Pompadour *Purple Bruises *Pompadour Hair *Triangle Pompadour *Spiky Pompadour *Dandy Pompadour *Co Balt *Gremlin *Ivy *Killa Kill Appearance The male delinquents all have black pompadours with small individual variations. They all have black eyes, and currently wear the default uniform. They stand to the left just outside of the incinerator area. The female delinquents all have various kinds of black hairstyles, with bright highlights that match their eye colors. They all currently wear the default uniform, as well as surgical masks with different symbols on them. They stand to the right just outside of the incinerator area. Gameplay The delinquents hang around the incinerator during certain times of day. If the player walks near them, they will turn their heads to follow her movement and periodically call out at her. If she walks too close to a delinquent, they will shove her away. If a delinquent sees her carrying the cello case, their dialogue will change to mocking comments related to it. If a delinquent sees Yandere-chan carrying a weapon, they will ready their own weapons in response. If the player puts away their weapon, they will return to their normal positions, but will call the player a coward for backing down. If the player approaches a delinquent while carrying a corpse or tries to attack one, they will retaliate violently via a blow to the head, causing Yandere-chan to be rendered comatose. The player can sneak corpses past the delinquents either by hiding a dismembered body in the cello case or trashcan or by pushing a student off the roof and directly into the dumpster below. Currently, the delinquents spawn by the outside of the incinerator at 7:15 AM. They disappear at 8:30 AM and return at 1:15 PM. They disappear again at 1:30 PM, this time for the rest of the day. Trivia *YandereDev accidentally placed the screenshot of the female delinquents in the "Photographs" folder in January 1st, 2016 Build. They were later removed in the January 2nd, 2016 Build because they were not supposed to be in the game just yet. http://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about **In the leaked image, all the female delinquents had red eyes and wore long skirts. The player can wear the long skirts shown in the image by pressing V in the Easter Egg menu. *In the December 15th Progress Update, YandereDev showed a quick scene of Member #1 holding a long, blunt item. *YandereDev released a sneak-peek screenshot of the female delinquents on Twitter one day before they were implemented. Quotes Gallery 3/2/16_Male_Delinquents.png|The male delinquents. 3-2-16 Delinquents.png|The female delinquents. Found in the folder of the March 2nd, 2016 Build. ...png|The leaked image of the female delinquents. Found in the folder of the January 1st, 2016 Build. GangReal.jpeg|The sneak-peek screenshot of the female delinquents. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Uninteractable Category:Females Category:Akademi High Students Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Delinquents Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Delinquent's Persona